Travelyn
by AmaraDevil666
Summary: well i have too many ideas and plus my mind did this not my body
1. Chapter 1

Katelyn: Travis am I seriously going to stay here at your house when Garroth Laurence and Dante are watching a movie and talking about us.

Travis: No we are staying in my room and yelling at them while they watch the movie

Katelyn: xD you know what I like I can't believe I pushed you away for so long!

Travis: They are watching a romantic movie and Dante invited Nicole over so yeah it might be good to yell shut up at them we ever they talk.

Katelyn: WHAT! Nicole is coming over what if she hears us talking about us?

Travis: Shhhh "leans over and kisses her on the lips"

Katelyn: "kisses back" OK OK don't get all lovey yet I don't know if i am ready

OK GUYS the next chapter will be a little dirty only because i got myself into this and i need to work my way out it


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys beware this is a dirty chapter and i might die writing this chapter so i can't wait to finish writing this :(

Katelyn: Hey Travis since last night i was thinking i believe i am ready but are we doing it at my place or here in your room because aphmau and aaron are at the house so is kawaii~chan

Travis: "cuts her off with a kiss" here in my room

Katelyn: Well Garroth, Dante, and Laurence are doing something else and they aren't here so ok

(A/N this is gonna be in third person kinda plz don't review what i did wrong this is my opinion for a dirty chapter and the code word for penis is his thing because i am a little happy writing the S.E.X part while listening to S.E.X by Nickleback)

Travis pushes katelyn back onto the bed and starts kissing her neck gently. Katelyn starts taking her shirt off. Travis gently removes her bra and starts massaging her breasts. Katelyn removes Travis' shirt. Travis sucks on one of her breasts and massages the other one then he switches. Katelyn starts sliding his pants off and then his boxers. Travis slides her pants and panties off. Then he pushes her down on the bed and sticks his thing to her vajayjay and slides it in. After he slides it in and out a lot Katelyn gets on top of him a sits on his chest. He slides his thing in her vajayjay and lifts her butt up and down so she is sliding his thing in and out.

(Back to the regular format plus "author~chan dies")

Next day…

Travis: "knocks on Aphmau, Kawaii~chan and katelyns house"\

Aphmau: Hey Travis

Travis: May I speak to katelyn?

Aphmau: Yeah she has been acting weird since yesterday she is in the basement

Travis: "walks to the basement and finds Katelyn where the Aarmau shipping shrine was"

Katelyn: "is crying"

Travis: What is wrong Katelyn? "Sits down next to her and pulls her close to his chest"

Katelyn: "reaches for a paper bag" Look in here

...

HA HA HA CLIFFHANGER i am soooo EVIL!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry for the cliffhanger Author~Chan died she died of a heart attack because of what is coming now.

Travis: "looks in paper bag" "gasps" Is this what i think it is?

Katelyn: "is still crying" yes

Travis: "takes the pregnancy test out of the bag and looks at it" WAIT IS IT TELLING ME WHAT I THINK IT IS TELLING ME

Katelyn: YES IT IS "crys harder"

Travis: "holds her close to his chest" Why are you crying?

Katelyn: Because of Aphmau and Kawai~Chan and the guys.

Travis: Well we could tell them we are dating but not about this.

Aphmau: "walks into the basement" Hey Katelyn "stops in her tracks"

Travis: Katelyn you know we should say it

Katelyn: Aphmau me and Travis are dating don't tell Kawai~Chan

Kawaii~Chan: "happens to walking we Katelyn says that" DID KAWAi~CHAN HER TRAVIS~KUN AND KATELYN~SAMA ARE DATING?!

Travis: "lifts Katelyn in his arms and carrys her over to his house" Shhh Katelyn its ok

Katelyn: What about the guys?

Travis: I don't care what they say i will protect you and the baby "he walks into the house and down to his room and lays her on the bed"

Katelyn: Thanks for getting me out of there

Travis: Its fine i want to protect you "lays in the bed and puts his hand on her stomach"

Katelyn: "yawns" I think i might sleep "cuddles up next to Travis' chest"

-time skip to the next morning brought to you by author~chan's dirty mind-

Dante: "walks into Travis' room and yells" TRAVIS

Katelyn: "jumps up and screams" AHHHHHHH

Travis: Dante be quiet

Dante: WHAT IS KATELYN DOING IN YOUR BED NICOLE COME DOWN HERE NOW!?

Nicole: KATELYN!?

Katelyn: Grrrrr "gets up and runs to bathroom"

Nicole: "follows"

Katelyn: "throws up"

Nicole: Katelyn are you sick?

Katelyn: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Travis: "walks over to Katelyn and rubs her back" Shhhhh Its ok i am here

Katelyn: "buries her head in his shoulder and cries"

Nicole: OK Dante i got to go to work anyway bye "kisses him on the cheek"

Dante: Yeah i am going to the store

Katelyn: "still is crying"

Travis: Could you get some gummy worms for Katelyn

Dante: Ummm ok sure

SO SORRY GUYS AUTHOR~CHAN IS UNDEAD RIGHT NOW SO HER BFF DJ DOG IS WRITING THIS


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys DJ DOG back and guess what…

AUTHOR~CHAN IS BACK

Hey guys author~chan here and let me get to the story

This is in travis' room when only Garroth and Laurence are in the house this is an hour after Dante left the last chapter…..

Travis: Katelyn can i get up and take a shower now because I need to take one

Katelyn: Yeah I think the morning sickness has passed

Travis: I will make you some food after my shower "kisses her on the cheek"

Garroth: "walks into Travis' room with Laurence" Hey Travis

Laurence: Hey Travis

(author~chan dies)

Travis: Uhhh guys this is awkward

Garroth: Aphmau told us you two were dating and Nicole said Katelyn threw up is that true

Katelyn: SHUT UP GARROTH NO TALKING ABOUT THAT

Laurence: My Irene Travis she is even more grumpy than normal

Travis: She can still hit you hard and plus i would not bother her right now

Garroth: Hey Katelyn so are you and Travis thinking of getting married

Katelyn: "gets up and runs at Garroth and throws him against the wall" SHUT UP!

OK GUYS DJ DOG BACK author~chan is a sucker for awkward moments and this time she got stabbed by Garroth so send help i can't revive her again she is so hard to revive


End file.
